


Asthma

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asthma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I took you here, I saw you couldn’t breathe. You need to tell me what’s wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asthma

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a bigger fic, but you don't have to have read that part to be able to appreciate this one.

Stiles sits in one of the three chairs just outside of the nurse’s office, waiting on Scott (and skipping a couple of classes to do it). He’s been sitting there for over thirty minutes now, squeaking his sneakers along the ground and holding his backpack against his stomach as he keeps his eyes on the front doors, just in case a teacher comes by.

Scott comes out of the nurse’s office then and stuffs his inhaler in his pocket, stilling in surprise at the fact that Stiles is sitting and waiting on him. He looks around the empty hallway and ambles closer to the chair where the other boy is seated, sticking his foot out and kicking the leg of the chair, “How come you’re not in class?”

“I was…” Stiles frowns as he looks up at Scott, glancing him over and narrowing his brows, “I was worried about you, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Scott lies, his chest is still hurting from the asthma attack but he can’t tell Stiles. He likes Stiles, and he desperately wants Stiles to like him too - and nobody wants to be friends with the kid who has asthma.

Stiles stands up slowly, putting his hands on his hips as his backpack slumps to the floor beside his feet, “If you were fine, you wouldn’t have been in there for a half an hour,” he points out, lifting his brows in challenge, “I took you here, I saw you couldn’t breathe. You need to tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing,” Scott insists, because his asthma attacks are fairly normal things and he doesn’t want to scare Stiles away by making him think he’s defective to the point to where he can’t maintain a normal friendship, “We should get to class before we get detention.”

“Are you dying?” Stiles presses as he searches his friend’s face.

Scott’s expression softens and he stares back at Stiles, jerkily shaking his head, “No, no I’m not dying,” he assures the other boy, “I promise I’m okay.”

“If you’re not dying, then tell me what’s wrong,” Stiles says, “Tell me why you were in there for half an hour, what did the nurse say? What were you doing?”

Scott really doesn’t want to tell Stiles, because he’s afraid the other boy won’t want to be friends with him anymore. But when you’re friends with someone, you’re not supposed to keep secrets, no matter how lame they are, “I was trying to catch my breath,” he admits quietly.

Stiles’s brows furrow in confusion as he shakes his head a little, “I don’t understand, what are you talking about?”

“I had an asthma attack,” Scott supplies and shifts feet as he stands there, looking away, “I couldn’t breathe.”

Stiles purses his lips together as he looks at Scott, “Okay… what’s asthma?”

Scott looks back at Stiles, taken by surprise that his friend doesn’t know what asthma is, “It’s a disorder,” he explains, “Causes the airways in my lungs to swell and stuff, makes it hard for me to breathe sometimes.”

“Oh,” Stiles says as he lets out a huff of breath and glances down at Scott’s chest, “But it’s okay now?”

“Yeah, it’s okay right now,” Scott confirms.

“And you’re not dying?” Stiles asks again, just to be sure now, since he thinks Scott’s actually telling him the truth.

“No,” Scott shakes his head, “Well, I mean it could kill me, but I usually have my inhaler on me, so…” he shrugs.

Stiles grabs Scott’s wrist and leads him away from the nurse’s office when the front doors open, “Okay, and… what’s an inhaler?”

“It’s my medicine,” Scott tells him and glances down to where Stiles’s bony fingers are around his wrist, “I spray it in my mouth and breathe it in, I could die if I have an attack and don’t have my inhaler on me.”

Stiles’s grip on Scott’s wrist tightens and he looks at his friend, “Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

“Because,” Scott says softly and swallows, “You’re the only friend I have, Stiles.”

“And you’re the only friend **I** have, dumbass,” Stiles responds, “Don’t you think I’d like to know about you possibly _dying_?”

“I just-” Scott looks down at his feet and frowns, “I thought you wouldn’t want to be my friend if you knew, dude.”

Stiles stops and watches Scott, reaching out to lift his chin to look him in the eyes, “That was a pretty stupid thought, buddy,” he says and smiles slightly, “Like world class dumb.”

“It’s happened before,” Scott tells Stiles as he stares him in the eyes, “I guess I just thought you’d be like everyone else.”

“I’m too weird to be ‘like everyone else’,” Stiles responds, rolling his eyes, “After my mom, you really think I’d stop being your friend just cuz of a little breathing problem?”

“I dunno,” Scott shrugs guiltily, “I guess so.”

“You’re an idiot,” Stiles concludes, “Next time, let me do the thinking part for you, you’re not really good at it,” he leans in and kisses Scott on the cheek, “Come on, let’s skip the rest of math, lunch is in like fifteen minutes anyway.”

Scott blushes and stares at Stiles for a moment before forcing himself to nod, his cheek tingling where the other boy’s lips touched, “Okay.”


End file.
